The field of the invention is waste drains and the invention relates more particularly to drains of the type useful in floors where the surface of the floor is covered with an elastomeric covering.
In many waste outlet installations it is necessary that the floor in which the outlet is installed be coated with an elastomeric coating. Such elastomeric compositions can provide a durable floor which is seamless and resistant to spillage of great amounts of water as well as a wide range of chemicals. Shower rooms, mental institutions, drunk tanks, locker rooms, food processing plants, and the like are typical environments where such coatings are useful. In many such installations floor drains and more particularly floor sinks or receptors are utilized to accept fluids which have been washed from the floor to conduct the same into the drainage system. In many installations it is particularly important that there be a complete conveyance of liquids from the floor to the drain without any seepage of the waste products around the outside of the drain where they can lead to bacterial growth, undesirable odors or other hazardous conditions.
Although elastomeric coatings are very effective in providing a complete seal over large concrete surfaces, a problem area is the intersection of the floor covering with the waste drain. Typically such elastomeric coatings are trowelled over the intersection of the floor and the drain and such intersections provide a possible source of seepage and a better method is needed to integrate the floor surface with the drain.
A typical installation of a waste drain in an elastomeric covered concrete floor is shown on the second page of a product description sheet entitled Kwik-Floor. A waste drain having a large top flange is installed so that the edge of the flange is even with the top of the concrete. This intersection is covered with a slip sheet, membrane and trowelled elastomeric coating. The intersection of the flange and the concrete provides a source of a crack in the elastomeric coating and a thicker elastomeric coating would be desirable. Another method commonly used is to use the rim of the drain as a screed guide and then to chip away the thin layer of cement above the flange. This, of course, increases the labor cost and can also lead to damage to the flange.